As location-aware devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS)-enabled mobile phones, have become popular over the years, it is increasingly desirable to quickly and efficiently determine whether a device is within a region of interest. Similarly, developers of sports-related mobile applications may wish to provide a different interface for users when users are inside a football stadium or tailgating in the stadium parking lot. Additionally, processing data with location information from, for example, user logs, location tagged social network information (e.g. a stream of tweets from twitter), or similar data can benefit from additional contextual information such as whether the stated location is in a region of interest such as a shopping mall. In such cases, it is desirable to a) define region(s) of interest, b) determine whether a geographic location point (e.g. latitude and longitude) is within the region(s) of interest c) if so, identify the region corresponding to the geographic location point and d) based on the identified region, if any, determine an action to be performed based on the identified region, such as a particular advertisement, user interface, or other computer logic that should occur based on the location being inside the region of interest.